Trapped
by DeanFanGirl
Summary: After marrying Lex Luthor, Chloe's life has been a living hell. The only person who can help her is the one person everyone thought was dead.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe was sitting in the bathroom shower crying again. These days it seemed like her favorite place. She had made a mistake marry Lex Luthor. And having Lionel Luthor for a father in law didn't make it any easier. They had only been maried 5 years and she already had two miscarrages. Her cousin Lois couldn't understand why she had married a man that was cruel as he was. Lois didn't understand that, that wasn't the man that she fell in love with. She saw his gentle side but soon after they had married he changed. Somehow he would always have one of his spies following her.

"Chloe?" Lex called.

"In here!" She stood up. She had bruises all over her body. He was smart not to leave them where anyone would notice.

"I have a present for you." He said.

She grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower.

"What is it?" She asked not quiet looking at him.

"Open it." He handed her a small box.

She took it. She stared for a few seconds before opening it. It was pink diamond cut earings.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yes." She did like them but hated the way she had got it.

"I thought you could wear them tonight at the party."

She swallowed. "Party?"

"Dad's throwing a get together party. Your cousin Lois will be there."

"What time will it be?"

"6 on the dot. You know father doesn't like to be late for anything."

She nodded. "Hey I said I was sorry." He said lifting her chin up with his hand.

"I believe you." She lied.

"I have to fly to one of the office buildings. I'll be back before tonight. Have a good day." He kissed her and left.

She threw a vase at the door. She hated her life.

**Should I continue? This is my first Smallville fic. Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lois was over getting ready for the party.

"How are you and Clark doing?" Chloe asked. She was wearing a sky blue dress with the earings that Lex had got her.

"Good. Though he gets on my nerves when he has to prove that he's right."

Chloe smiled. "Yeah."

"Chloe, why don't you leave Lex? What's the worse that he could do?"

"Kill me. He said so himself."

"Oh honey." She hugged her.

The party was underway. Lex was greeting the guests while Chloe was talking with Lois and Clark.

"I thought Lana was coming?" Lois said.

"She had to close the Talon. Her closer caught a flu. The poor girl was sneezing on everything." Clark smiled.

Chloe laughed and Lex shot her a look. She turned her back to him. "I'll be back." Chloe said. She hurried and walked outside.

"You think she's okay?" Clark asked concerned.

"No." Lois said.

"I can't believe I once thought Lex was my friend. My dad was right about him."

Lex watched Chloe walk outside.

"Go follow your wife son." Lionel said.

"I'm not worried father. I'll have my time later."

Lionel smiled.

Outside where it was cool and quiet Chloe looked up at the stars. She so wished she could leave.

"You look sad." A voice said.

She jumped and turned around. "Jason?" She asked shocked.

"Miss me?" He asked.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead"

"So did everyone else. I've been laying low."

He still looked the same. It was weird seeing him.

"Heard your married to Lex. When did the hell that happen?"

"When I was thinking right."

"Chloe, I can help you. I know what he does to you."

"How?" She asked shocked.

"I have my ways. Leave him Chloe. You can start over and be happy."

"He'll find me. He always does and he probably has someone watching me right now."

Jason scoffed. "He doesn't trust you?"

"He's just possessive."

"Chloe please come with me. Now's the perfect time. He's distracted because of the party. He won't be able to flip out in front of hundreds of guests."

"I-" She desperatly wanted to.

"Come. I can take you somewhere he'll never find you. Get new names new identies."

"Okay." She said suprising herself.

"You will?"

"Yes. I'll go with you."

He smiled. "Come on."


	3. Chapter 3

Lex was talking to an employee from one of the buildings he owned when a spy came up.

"Mr. Luthor I have to talk to you right away."

"Excuse me." He told the man and followed Jase into the empty library. "What's so important that you have to do that in front of my guests?" Lex said not amused.

"I just thought you might wanted to know that your loving wife just left with another man."

Lex's head snapped up. "What? Who was it?"

"We've never seen him before. My men are tailing them though it looks like their headed for the airport."

"I can't leave my father's guests like this they'll know something's uip. I want you to get me a picture of the guy she's with and stop them by any means. My wife is not leavinig me for another man." Lex growled.

"Understood sir. I'll get right on it." Jase left the room.

Lex walked over to a picture that had Chloe on it smiling. It was taken a month after they were married. Happier timies. Lex mused.

"Chloe, Chloe" He said stroking the picture. "Why did you have to do this tonight?" He got mad and threw the picture. It shattered into a million pieces.

"Everything okay Lex?" Clark asked.

"Clark what are you doing here?"

"Your father asked me to find you though I'm not sure why." he drawled.

"I'll be back there in a minute."

Clark just looked at him and left.

"I'm glad you agreed to come." Jason said as his limo pulled into the drive of the airport.

"I hope I don't regret it."

"What else can you regret?"

"I don't know."

They got out of the car and started walking towards the private jet when they heard gun shots firing.

"RUN!" Jason yelled pulling her towards the jet. "That guy will do anything!"

"I told you!"

They made it on the steps of the jet when Jason yelled.

"JASON!" Chloe yelled. He had been shot.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm fine! It just grazed my shoulder. Get in!" He yelled and the door closed to the jet.

He sat down when the jet started to take off.

"Let me see." Chloe said.

"It's okay." Jason gritted his teeth.

"No your not. Your bleeding because of me." She said looking at his wound.

"Chloe you really need to stop blaming yourself for stuff."

"I'll work on it." She said making a tournit around his shoulder. "That should slow it down a little. Have to check it in a while."

"Chloe I'm fine. Stop worrying."

"I can't help it."

"I'm getting worried." Lois said to Clark. "Chloe's been gone for a while now."

"I can check around with my x-ray vision to see if she's hiding." Clark suggested.

"Thanks Clark."

"Lex we have a problem." Jase said. "They got away."

"How the hel could that happen?! That's why I pay you the good money!"

"I got a picture of the Male."

Jase showed it to Lex. Lex couldn't believe what he saw. "Jason Teague. I thought he was supposed to be dead!"

"He's not."

"He is not ging to get away with taking my wife!"

"She isn't here." Clark said.

"This isn't like her Clark." Lois was getting more worried.

"You thin Lex had something to do with this?"

"I wouldn't put it past him but he looks angry."  
They turned to see Lex walking back in.

"You think Chloe finally left him?" Clark asked suprised.

"I hope so. For her sake."


	5. Author's Note

**Here's some questions that you were probably wanting to know.**

**Chloe got with Lex with trying to get rid of her feelings for Clark who is now with Lois.**

**She didn't want to get help from Clark because she didn't want him or any of her friends to get hurt.**

**Lex wasn't the same man that she married.**

**It's been a while since I've seen Smallville because I don't have cable but I hope I'm getting the characters personality right. If I have any mishaps please let me know.**

**This is my first Smallville fic and I wanted to do one with Chloe and Jason. **

**Glad your liking it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe had fallen asleep. Jason was glad she looked like a run down rag. The jet landed in Maui. Chloe stirred.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"1:00p.m."

"I slept all that time?" She asked shocked.

"You needed it. We're here."

"Where's here?" She joked.

"Maui."

"As in Hawaii Maui?" She asked suprised.

"Yep. I love it here." He said getting off the plane.

She followed him to a black window tented Hummer. She watched the scenary.

"How's your shoulder?" She asked.

"It's okay. I'll get it fixed when we get the cottage."

"Cottage?" She asked.

"Don't to so shocked. Guys like cottages too." He said smiling.

"I bet Lois is freaking out."

"I'm sure if she knows your away from Lex then you should be alright."

"I want to call her but I'm scared he'll trace it."

"How about you can right her an annoymous letter?"

"Thanks."

The Hummer pulled into the most beautiful cottage she'd ever seen.

"It's amazing." She said.

"Wait until you see the inside" He grinned getting out.

Chloe looked around. There were flowers of all kinds planted.

"Not what your used to?" Jason asked.

"The Luthors like everything dark and gloomy."

"Can I aske a question?"

"What?"

"What made you fall for him?"

"He was trying so hard not to be his dad at the time. I wanted to get over Clark we just sort of happened."

"And you lived in the house with the same man's dad that tried to kill you? Sorry."

"It's okay. One thing about Lex is no matter how much he try's to act he'll always follow Lionel's order."

"Let's go inside." Jason said changing the subject.

"Let me take a look at your arm."

"Chloe-"

"Jason." She mimicked.

"Okay." They sat down at the little kitchen table.


	7. Chapter 7

She looked at Jason's wound. It was red but it wasn't infected.

"The good new is you don't have an infection"

"What's the bad news?"

She put a big band aid on it. "It'll be sore for a few days. I wouldn't sleep on that side."

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry." He said getting up.

"What are you suggesting?"

He opened the fridge and tossed a water bottle at her.

"Burgers okay with you?"

"Yeah."

He grabbed hamburger meat out and set it on the counter.

"Why don't you shower?"

"I don't have any clothes."

"Follow me." He lead her to one of the bedrooms. There were only two. He opened the closet door and saw clothes about her size.

"How did you know?" She aske smiling. She grabbed some sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

"When you were asleep I made a few calls. Bathrooms over here."

She followed him and saw the little bath room. It was quite cozy.

"There's fresh towels,washclothes and a toothbrush for you."

"Thank you Jason, For everything."

"Don't mention it. Take as long as you want. I'll be cooking." He smiled and closed the door.

The first thing Chloe did before undressing for her bath was she took her wedding ring off.

"How did you let your own wife leave?" Lionel said.

"She did it when she knew I wouldn't be able to watch her. You had to have that stupid party." Lex said getting angry.

"And Jason Teague is alive. Interesting."

"First chance I get I'm going to kill him."

"I know son. Have you seen Lois? She'd be the first one Chloe would contact."

"I have a tracer on her phone. No calls yet."

"You better get your act together. Once word gets out you'll be the prime suspect." Lionel said.

"Any word from Chloe?" Martha asked Lois.

"No." Lois said. "I know Lex had nothing to do with her disappearing because he was angry at the party."

"Poor kid." Johnathon said. "I knew the Luthors were nothing but trouble."

"Johnathon." Martha said.

"At least she's safe now that she's away from them." He said.

"Yeah. I just know Lex has someone watching me." Lois said.

"Well he should know that you won't do anything to his advantage." Clark said.

"Good thing her father wasn't alive to see this." Johnation said.

"Yeah. It would had killed him." Lois said.


	8. Chapter 8

"So Mr. Luthor you say your wife is missing?" An officer said.

"Yes."

"When did she disappear?"

"Last night around 8p.m."

"Are you sure she just didn't leave with someone?"

Lex looked at him. "No." He lied.

"Is it true that you and your wife have been having some problems?"

"Yes. What married couple doesn't?" He smiled.

"I don't. Mr. Luthor we've searched for any kind of evidence of foul play and we found none. My opinon is your wife left willingly."

"She wouldn't just leave without saying something."

"People do stuff when their upset. Maybe she just needs time to herself right now. I'll keep my men on it. Let me know if anything pops in your head."

"Will do." Lex said.

"Oh sir?"

"What?"

"Is it true that your wife called 911 on numerous times?"

Lex put on a fake smile. "Every couple has an arguement. Don't think anything else of it."

"I'l keep in touch sir." The officer left.

"Well?" Lionel asked stepping in the room.

"He thinks Chloe left me on her own free will. It didn't work."

"I knew this would happen."

"Dad enough with the 'I told you so' speech."

"It's no secret to this pathetic little town that your marriage wasn't a happy one."

"I knew the only reason why she married me was to get over Clark."

"Then why did you propose?"

Lex walked up to a window and looked out. "I guess you can say I had a thing for her since she was 14. She was smart, bright, stood up for herself."

"Enough Lex, I don't want to hear anymore."

"I liked her for who she was and she liked me too. I knew she was going to leave me. I wasn't going to let that happen. You said so yourself 'do whatever it takes'. And I did. Look where it got me."

"Stop babbling. I don't want to here anymore. Do whatever you have to do just make sure our little secret doesn't come out." With that he left the room.

"Our little secret? No father yours." Lex said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own Smallville. Though I wish I owned Jason Teague. He's Hot!**

Chloe, woke up the next morning. For once she felt safe. She didn't feel that for a long time. Putting on a robe that Jason had left out for her she walked into the kitchen smelling French Toast and bacon. She just watched as Jason flipped the toast in the pan. She realized she never seen a male cook except for her dad.

Jason turned around looking startled.

"Didn't mean to scare you." She joked.

He smiled back. "I'm just used to being by myself. Foods almost done. There's Sunny D in the fridge."

She went to find a glass but didn't know where they were at. "!st one by the sink." He said.

She went and grabbed two tall glasses and went to get the Sunny D out of the fridge.

"Jason, do you think it will be okay if I wrote Lois a letter today?"

"You can write it down on a paper then I'll have one of my men copy it. Knowing Lex, he'll try to trace it once he's found it." He said placing the food down on the table.

"Your right about that." she said taking a drink.

"So, you think he's already searching for you?" he asked taking a bite of bacon.

"Knowing him he reported me missing the minute I didn't go back to the party."

"If you want I can have my lawyers send Lex, divorce papers." He offered.

"He wouldn't sign it, Jason. Then it would give him a chance to find me better. I don't ever want to go back to that life."

"Don't you miss your friends? What about Lois and Clark?"

"I miss them but as long as I'm away they can't get hurt."

"Today I was thinking we can go on a tour of the waterfalls. You up to it?" He said changing the subject.

"Yeah. I've never been here before."

"Your going to love it. This place makes you forget about the outside world."

"Can't wait."

"Though I should warn you the roads are kind of curvey. You don't get car sick do you?"

"Not that I know of." She frowned. "Is it that bad?"

"Let's just say people that's never been here before leaves something on the island." He said smiling.

Lois was on the computer doing research.

"Lois, did you get any sleep?" Johnathon asked grabbing some coffee.

"No. I've been trying to find something on the Luthor's."

"Good luck with that." He joked.

"I know Lex is hiding something. I know it has something to do with Chloe."

"Well everyone knows that Lionel had tried to kill her and her dad at one point."

"I still don't understand how she would marry into the family that tried to kill her before."

Johnation sat down. "Sometime's people do stuff without even realizing it. Even smart people like Chloe. I've known her since she was almost little and I can tell you she's still the same person. She's just hiding."

"Mr. Luthor, I thought you might want to know that Lois Lanes digging for information." Jase said.

"I'm not worried. She can't find anything on me or my father. Any news about my wife?"

"No sir. I'm trying to find everything I can on Jason Teague."

"Good idea because if you don't find her your going to be dead." Lex threatened.

"Yes sir." Jase said looking a little scared.

**Author's Note: I guess you've noticed that I haven't really put Lana in this story. I just didn't see a place for her. Sorry to all the Lana fans.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow. Two chapters in a day for you guys. Glad your liking the story.**

Lois went over to the Luthor mansion to talk to Lex. She walked in the front door when Lionel came down.

"Miss. Lane. How are you today?" he asking walking closer to her.

"Fine."

"It's a shame to hear about Chloe."

"I bet." She never did like him.

"I don't suppose you've heard from my daughter in law?"

"Cut the crap." Lionel just looked at her. "You or Lex would have heard by now if I had any contact with my cousin."

Lionel laughed. "I always did like you Lois. You have a lot of spunk!"

"Father leave." Lex said coming in.

"But she's so intertaining!"

"Leave." Lex said getting annoyed.

"Very well. It's a pleasure seeing you again, Lois." Lionel said.

"Wish I can say the same." She said smiling.

"What do you want?" Lex asked once his father was gone.

"I want to know why you won't let my cousin go." She said.

"I know this may be a shock to you but I do care about Chloe."

"Really? Is that why you hit her? Everyone in this town might be afraid of you Luthor's but I'm not."

Lex smiled. "Lois, I do admire you. You know what you want and you go for it. Don't take crap from anyone."

"Your changing the subject." She said.

"Maybe we can work together."

"Why would I make a deal with the devil?"

"The devil is my father."

"I'll just tell you once thing that I know."

"What?"

"Jason Teague is alive."

"What?" She said shocked.

"Believe me that was my reaction. Chloe left with him I don't know where."

"Well at least she's away from you. Have a nice day." She said smiling as she walked out.

"I can't believe she went over there alone!" Clark said.

"Clark, Lois can take care of herself." Johnathon said.

"Chloe, is missing."

"No she's not." Lois said stepping in.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"I just found out that Chloe left with Jason Teague on her own free will." She said smiling.

"Jason Teague? I thought he was dead." Johnathon said.

"So did everyone else. I know you guys have issues with Jason, but I'm glad he's alive. He finally got Chloe to leave Lex." She said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe and Jason were watching a waterfall while having a picnic.

"This place is beautiful." Chloe said drinking some water.

"How about tommorrow I take you to the Black Beach?" Jason asked.

"Black Beach?"

"Yeah it's black sand and it's really hot. It even feels hot when your standing in the water. So I adivce you to wear thick sandles for that."

"I could just live here."

The moon was setting. Jason had his arm wrapped around her laying on a a quilt blanket.

"You could." he said. "No one would be able to find you here."

"Jason, why did you do the things that you did before?" she asked looking at the sky. The stars were out.

"My mother. It seemed like no matter what I did it wasn't good enough for her."

"I know the feeling."

"Jason could I bring my mom here?" She asked.

"You afraid Lex might do something to her?" he asked worried.

"I just have this bad feeling."

"I will not let any Luthor hurt you ever again."

"Having any luck finding your wife?" Lionel said stepping into Lex's office.

"No father. Are you afraid if she's not here then your deadly secrets going to come out?"

"Lex, if she's not here then people are going to snoop. Like Lois Lane."

"Not my problem father and if you do something to Lois then we'll really look guilty of something."

"I know Lex."

"Do you? None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you and your anger issues."

"Chloe, can never find out the truth about what happened to her parents."

"It's your problem father. Not mine."

"Find anything?" Clark asked setting a cup of coffee down.

"No." Lois said taking a drink.

"If you want I can find her a little better for you?"

"But Lex has spies everywhere."

"I have my ways."

"Clark I don't want you to get exposed. I'll just find another way."

"What about her mother?"

"Chloe hasn't seen her in years."

"Her dad's gone. Maybe she might know something."

"Let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

Lois and Clark went to where Chloe's mom was.

"So, she's never seen her mother?" Clark asked feeling sad about it.

"No. Her father didn't want her to see her mother that way."

"No one know's what caused it?"

"Something traumatic is what I heard but I don't know. Nothing seems like it is anymore."

They went to sign in and followed an orderly to Mrs. Sullivan's room.

"Thank you." Clark told him.

"Hollar if you need me." The orderly said and left the room.

"You alright?" Clark asked Lois.

"Yeah. I just haven't seen her since I was real little."

They looked at Mrs. Sullivan. Her eyes looked dead but Clark could tell she was just putting on a show. Something was scaring her to stay like that.

Lois just looked at her. "I'm sorry Clark. I don't think I can do this."

"It's okay. Why don't you wait in the hall?"

"Be careful." she said and left the room.

Clark grabbed Mrs. Sullivan's hand.

"Mrs. Sullivan? I know you don't know me. I'm a friend of Chloe's. My name's Clark-"

"Kent." She said blinking. "Best friend of Chloe's." She said looking at him.

"How'd you know?"

"She sent me letters. But then they stopped. Why?"

"Chloe, needs help."

"Is she hurt?"

"She's married to Lex Luthor."

Her face twisted in pain. "Lionel's bad. Evil."

"No Lex-" his voice trailed off. "How is Lionel bad?"

"You have to protect her."

"I will."

"He'll kill her if he has too."

Clark was shocked but didn't know why. He knew Lionel had killed before so has Lex.

"Do you know something about Lionel?"

She started to squirm. "Bad. Evil. Evil. Bad." She kept saying it over and over.

Clark left the room and found Lois waiting at the end of the hall.

"What happened?"

"I think she knows something but she's too scared to say it. She's afraid that Lionel will kill Chloe."

"Well he has tried to before."

"At least with Chloe gone she's safer."

"I still want to know why Lionel Luthor has it it with my cousin's family." She said as they started walking out of the building.

"The truth will come out sooner or later."

**Author's Note: Hope I did okay with Chloe's mom. I never saw that episode. If I made any mistakes I apologize.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been keeping up. I've been having family problem's all week. When thing's calm down I'll update everyday. I hope this chapter was worth making you guys wait. Enjoy!**

Jason waited while Chloe took her shower after they got back. He got some strawberries and chocolate dip out. They were starting to get close and he was afraid that Lex had damaged her for good.

"Strawberries and chocolates. Trying to win me over?" She smirked stepping out in a robe with wet hair.

He just stared at her. "No I-"

"I'm just kidding!" She said laughing. "You should have seen your face!"

"Sorry I missed it." he said glad to see her laughing.

"I love strawberries." She said biting into one.

"At least I remembered right. Chocolate dipping?" He asked holding up the bowl.

"You can stop trying. You've already won me over."

"That wasn't what I was trying to do." he frowned.

"I'm just kidding. It's nice."

"And your beautiful."

She looked down.

"Was it something I said?"

"No it's just been along time since Lex said that to me."

"He's a fool."

"So was Lana for letting you go."

They looked at each other then started kissing hard. After a few minute's Jason pulled apart panting.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

They started kissing again. Jason picked her up and carried her to his bedroom and playfully dropped her on the bed.

"Your a sight for sore eyes." He said taking off his shirt.

"Your not so bad yourself." She said grinning at him. He was left in his boxers. "Come here."

He walked over to the bed.

oooo

"Sir I've located her." Jase said stepping in Lex's office.

"Where in the hell are they?"

"Maui. I've got photo's." Jase tossed them on his desk in a envolope.

Lex picked them up and flipped through them. It showed Chloe and Jason holding hands and kissing. Lex was starting to get angry.

"How long ago were these taken?"

"Yesterday. I'm sorry sir they just came in.

Lex flipped through another one and it showed Jason and Chloe naked in bed.

"She didn't waste any time did she?" Lex said mainly to himself. "How did your men find them?"

"I have an inside man that's supposed to be working for Jason Teague. He had to wait until he was alone to take them."

"Good job. I'll give you tripple pay. This is excellent work."

"Thank you, Lex. Not that it's any of my business but your not going to kill your wife are you?"

"Worse. I'll make her watch me killing him. Then she'll know to never disobey me ever again."

oooo

Lionel went to visit Chloe's mother.

"Mr. Luthor." A male nurse said.

"I'm here to see Mrs. Sullivan."

**A/N: Don't worry I'll have the next chapter up sometime tonight.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Told you I'd be back tonight.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville**

"I'm sorry sir but you can't see her."

"Why not?" Lionel stared at him.

"Mrs. Sullivan isn't here anymore."

"Who moved her?"

"I can't say sir."

ooooo

Jason and Chloe were laying in bed the next day.

"Chloe, there's something I have to tell you and I hope you won't be mad at me." Jason said stroking her hair.

"What?"

"I moved your mother."

"You did?"

"I thought she'd be safer away from the Luthor's."

"Thank you, Jason." She said kissing him.

"You want to again?" he asked surprised.

"Are you tired?" She asked grinning.

"Not too tired for you." He said wrapping his arm's around her and rolling her over on the bed. She was laughing.

oooo

"Lex, what are you doing?" Clark asked stepping inside Lex's office.

"What do you want, Clark? I don't have time for you."

"You going to find, Chloe?"

"What goes on with me and my wife is my business. Not yours."

"Actually it is. Chloe's my best friend and I care about what happens to her."

"Did you know that she married me to get over you? She knew that she could never be with you."

"I care about Chloe, but I didn't want our friendship to be ruined if we ended up together. The question is why did you marry her? To shove it in your father's face?"

"Believe or not Clark, but I did love her when I married her. I still do."

"Is that why you hit her?"

Lex smiled. "I see Lois, has been filling your head up with lies."

"It's no lie, Lex. I've seen them on her." He wasn't going to mention his x-ray vision. "You know when everyone used to talk bad about you I'd stick up for you. Now I know that they were right all along. Your not my friend anymore. The only connection we have is Chloe. That's it." Clark said leaving.

"I want the chopper ready." Lex said talking on the speaker phone.

"Lex, we have a problem." Lionel said coming in the room.

"Dad whatever it is I don't care. I'm going to bring my wife back."

"You found her?" He asked shocked.

"Yes. I'm leaving right now."

"Lex, there's something you need to know. Someone moved Chloe's mother. She's not in town anymore."

"That's your problem father. Not mine." Lex said leaving the room.

"It will be when the truth come's out." Lionel said. But Lex was already out of the room.

ooooo

Jason and Chloe were laying in bed when his cell phone rang.

"I have to get his." He said.

"Don't be long." She said smiling.

"Yeah. How? Got it." He hung up. "We have to leave."

"Why?"

"Lex knows where we are." he said looking at her. "He's on his way."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Glad you guys are liking the story. I promise to get some action in pretty soon.**

"Jason, what are you doing?" Chloe asked after she was done packing there things.

"I'm just making sure I'm not leaving any paper's behind. You should go to the car."

"No. I'm not leaving without you."

"Chloe-"

"You wanted to help me so I"m not going to leave you here."

"Look all I know is that Lex got a 4 hours head started. If we leave now we can go to Switzerland."

"How about Antartica? Never been there." She said kissing himi.

"Anywhere as long as it's far away. Then you can give Lex the divorce papers. I want us to have a life together. I don't care what I have to do." he vowed.

"Jason, we can have a life together just like you want. We've made it this far."

"I want you to have a house. I don't want you to be scared looking over your shoulder forever. It's not right."

"No. It's not. But I'm not going to lose you either."

oooooo

"How far are we?" Lex asked.

"1 hour sir." The pilot told him.

Just then Lex's cell phone rang. "What? When? So your telling me you lost them again?" he threw the phone down. "Turn the chopper around. They left."

oooooo

Lois had snuck into the Luthor mansion. Clark would have killed her if he knew what she was doing. She was scared herself but there wasn't any other choice. She was told the Lionel was at a business meeting so she thought now would be the best time with Lex gone. She hated Lex with a passion but her gut told her that Lionel knew something about Chloe's mother. She started to flip through drawer's from his desk when a voice made her jump.

"Can I help you with anything, Lois?" Lionel said standing there.

She turned to look at him. Crap.

oooooooo

"I can't believe we made it." Jason said.

"We are going to win this." Chloe said.

Jason smiled. "I hope so."

"Luthor's don't win at everything. Ask Mr. Kent." She said smiling.

"Oh when Lionel wanted to buy him out?"

"Yeah."

"You know I've never really made out in a private jet before." he said grinning.

"You want to try?" She asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." He said and they started kissing.

ooooooo

"Something's wrong." Clark said at the kitchen table.

"What?" Johnathon asked.

"Where's Lois?"

"She said she had some arrends to run." Martha said sitting down.

"She couldn't be that stupid could she?" Clark asked himself.

"Clark-" Johnathon began but Clark was already gone. "I hate it when he does that."

ooooooo

"Lois, may I ask why your snooping around in my private office?" Lionel asked.

"I want to know what your hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"You Luthor's were never good liar's."

"Touche. You've crossed the line Lois." He said stepping towards her.

"What are you going to do?"

"Use you as bait to draw my son's wife out aka your cousin."

She tried to run but Lionel caught her easily. Two men came in the room one with a needle.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Lois asked getting scared.

"Your my bargining chip." Lionel said as they dug the needle into her neck.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I didn't realize how many Chloe/Jason fans there were.**

Clark went in the Luthor's Mansion. He knew that Lois was here somewhere.

"Clark, what do I owe this pleasure?" Lionel asked.

"Where's Lois?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"She told me she was coming here." He lied. "We haven't heard from her for hours."

"Maybe she had stuff that she had to do. She's a big girl, Clark."

"Where's Lex?"

"He's away on a business trip."

"No I'm not." Lex said coming in. "What's the problem, Clark?"

"No one's heard or seen Lois. She told me she was coming here."

"Well I can tell you that she's not here but since I've been gone I haven't been in the loop." Lex said glaring at Lionel.

"Son. I can assure you I had nothing to do with Miss Lane's disappearance. I told you this would happen son as soon as Chloe goes missing we'd be blame for others as well." Lionel said.

"By the way Clark I thought you might wanted to know that I had a tip on Chloe's whereabouts." Lex said. "She was in Maui with Jason Teague. Isn't that interesting she's with a man that tried to kill you and your parents?"

"I don't care Lex as long as she's far away from you. I will find out where Lois is." Clark said.

"Good luck. I really do hope you find her." Lionel said as Clark left the room and closed the doors.

"What'd you do with her dad?" Lex demanded,

Unkown to them Clark was listening.

"Lex, just let me deal with it. I'm getting your wife back."

"How?"

"I caught Miss Lane snooping in my office. I'm using her as a bargining chip."

"Dad what make's you think Chloe's going to know about this?"

"Just let me deal with it son. There's no way anyone's going to find out about our secret."

"Your secret dad. Your the one that did it. Not me. So just ell me where Lois is so I can be prepare."

"She's in the lab."

"Are you nuts?"

"We need her Lex."

Clark took of to the lab in full speed. He punched out a guard and a couple of doctors. He found Lois strapped down on a gurney. He removed the straps and felt for a pulse. He sighed with relief when he found a strong one. They probably sedated her. He picked her up and took off for the barn.

ooooo

Jason looked at Chloe sleeping with her head in his lap.

"Did you find her?" Jason asked talking to one of his contacts. "Thanks. Keep me posted." He hung up his cell phone. He started stroking her hair when she began to toss. He could see her eyes trying to open.

ooooo

_"When were you going to tell me that your pregnant?" Lex demanded._

_Chloe was getting scared. "Lex, please I want this one." She begged._

_"I don't want any kids. I don't want them to have the life that I had."_

_"Can't we just leave? Then you wouldn't have to worry about Lionel corrupting it." she tried._

_"Chloe, my father killed my mother and tried to kill me and you. I'm not going to risk putting our child through that!"_

_"But you want to live in the same house as him?!" She yelled._

_He slapped her across the face and she fell. Blood started coming out of her nose._

_"I'm sorry, Chloe."_

_Just then their bedroom door opened and a doctor and a male nurse came in with a needle._

_"Lex." She said scared trying to back away but her legs wouldn't move._

_"It'll be easier if you stay still." Lex said._

_"NO!" She yelled as the male nurse held her down and slipped the needle in her neck._

"NO!" Chloe yelled making Jason jump.

"Chloe, it's okay. You just had a bad dream." Jason said trying to calm her down.

She was panting hard and her eyes were scared. "He's not here right? Tell me he's not." She begged.

"He's not. I promise. Your safe for now." Jason said holding her.

"I don't want to go back to that life. I'd rather be dead." She cried.

"Chloe look at me." He said and she did with tears in her eyes. "I promise your not ever going back to that life." He said kissing the top of her head. "Chloe, I hate to tell you this but something happened."

"What?" She said calming down.

"Lois, was missing for a few hours."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah. Clark found her."

"Where was she?" Jason looked away. "Jason."

"Lionel had her in his lab. He was going to use her as bait to make you go back."

"Then we have to go back."

Jason looked at her in shock after what she said a few minutes ago. "Your not going back." he said.

"Jason, I want this over. I want to have a life with you. I'll take cops if I have to. I'm going to finish this."

**Author's Note: This chapters longer for you guys. Sorry if I got any details wrong about the show. It's been a few years since I've seen it. I apologize.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter for you.**

They landed in Smallville and they went straight to the Kents.

"How you holding up?" Jason asked her.

"Fine." She lied.

"You don't have to lie to me."

She looked at him in shock. "How'd you-?"

"When you love someone you know what their thinking." He said then kissed her.

They got out of the car and walked to the back door.

"You going to be okay?" Chloe asked him.

"Yeah. I'm the one that did the damage. I can take the heat."

"CHLOE!" Lois yelled running to her. They hugged. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I missed you." Chloe said and they pulled apart.

"Jason." Lois said.

"Lois. Nice to see you again." He said.

"Still handsome as ever." Lois said winking at him.

"Careful he's taken." Chloe said smiling.

"Good for you! Now you can divorce that son of a bitch husband of your." Lois said.

"Not that she's bitter." Jason said.

"Jason." Clark said meeting them on the porch.

"Clark." Jason said. "Clark, listen I'm-"

"Forget it."

"Clark." Chloe said.

"What I was going to say is thank you." Clark said.

They all looked at him in shock including Jason.

"Thank you?" Jason said not getting it.

"Thank you for protecting my friend." Clark said. "Beside's that was along time ago and people change. Hopefully." Clark said.

"Yes I have. Thanks Clark." Jason said.

"Beside's I know it was your mother."

"Chloe!" Martha said hugging her. So did Johnathon.

"You alright?" Johnation asked.

"Yes I'm fine thanks to, Jason." Chloe said.

"I'm surprised that Lex isn't here yet with bodyguards." Johnathon said.

"He knows not to attack with witnesses." Chloe said.

"Then that means a big dinner to cook." Martha said.

"Mrs. Kent I don't want you to go through all that trouble." Chloe said.

"Forget it. When mom sets her mind to something there's no stopping her." Clark said smiling.

ooooooo

"Chloe's at the Kent's" Lionel said.

"I know." Lex said.

"Aren't you going to go get your wife back?" he demanded.

"Father I'm not going to make a scene in front of witnesses!"

"You better do something and do it now!"

"It's not my fault that you killed someone! You've killed alot of people but this was the lowest! If Chloe found out she'd have you arrested and me for knowing about it! So just shut up!" Lex said.

oooooo

"Dinner was great." Chloe said.

"I married a good cook." Johnation said kissing Martha.

"You going to cook like that when we get married?" Jason asked.

"I can order take out." Chloe said.

"You guys are going to get married?" Lois asked happy for them.

"As soon as she's divorced from, Lex." Jason said. "We want to start a family right away."

"That's good." Clark said. "Now you can get what you've been wanting." Clark said to Chloe.

"Yeah." She said.

"So you guys are going to take my room." Lois said. "I'm going to take the couch."

"No, Lois-"

"Chloe, there's no use in arguing with me."

"She's right about that." Clark said and Lois playfully hit his arm.

"Let's all try to have a good sleep." Martha said.


	18. Chapter 18

Chloe woke up next to Jason. It was 2:00a.m. He was snoring away. She got up and went downstairs for some water. And of course one of Marha's famous homemade chocolate chip cookies. She grabbed a cup from the cubboard careful not to wake Lois up. She could hear Lois mumbling in her sleep.

"Clark, I can't do that." Lois muttered.

Chloe pretended she didn't hear that. She felt a hand on her shoulder and almost screamed when Jason put his hand over her mouth.

"Jason!" She mumbled.

"Didn't mean to scare you." He whispered. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Want one?" She held a cookie out to him. He bit it from her hand.

They went out on the back porch.

"Johnathon married a lucky lady." Jason said with chocolate on his mouth.

"Jason, you have some chocolate on your face."

"Oh." He said embaressed.

"And your teeth." She said laughing.

"Damn it!"

"I think it's cute." She said wipping the chocolate off his face with her hand. "Jason, if I tell you something you promise you won't be mad?"

"Chloe, you should know me by now. I'm not Lex."

"No your not. I found out that-" her voice trailed off.

"What?"

"How badly do you want to have kids?"

"Pretty bad. Are you-?"

"Yeah."

"That's great!" He said kissing her. "When did you find out?"

"I had Lois, pick me up a kit at the store."

"That's where she went after dinner. No wonder she's knocked out. Must have been traumatic for her in that isle." He said laughing.

"So your really okay with this?"

"Yeah. Chloe, I told you before that I wanted to start a family with you. I'd say the sooner the better. Does it feel good to be home?" he asked wrapping his arm around her.

"Yeah. I'm just worried about tommorrow."

"Don't be. Like I said we're taking a couple of cops over there tommorrow so Lex can sign the divorce papers. I'll kill him before he try's to touch you again."

"It's not really Lex's fault. He just turned that way to survive his father."

"Then how come he doesn't leave? He has billions of money to."

"Before you came to Smallville Lionel tried to kill both of us. I testified against him and he poisoned Lex's drink. That was his warning if anyone tried to leave or double cross him."

"But that can't be it. I mean Clark, Lois, even Johnathon's told Lionel no at one time. He really must be hiding something."

"I just wish my dad was alive to see his grandchild."

"I'm sure he's looking down at you and smiling."

"There's just so many unanswered questions as to why Lionel wanted me and had it out for my father."

"The truth will come out. They always do. Let's just enjoy tonight."

ooooooo

Lex had been listening to their conversation. So Chloe, was pregnant. Part of him was angry that it was with Jason. Another part of him glad that she got away from this hell hole. He was starting to form a plan.

oooooo

It was morning and the phone rang.

"Kents." Clark said. He looked at Chloe. "It's Lex. Do you want me to hang up?"

"No. I'll talk to him."

**A/N: There you go. The plot thickens. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chloe and Jason pulled up in front of the Luthor Mansion.

"You sure you want to do this?" Jason asked.

"I'm sure."

They walked in and went straight to Lex's office.

"Chloe, nice of you to return." Lex said.

"I want a divorce, Lex." She said tossing the papers on the desk for him to sign. "If you don't sign them then I'll leave again."

"No you won't. Because I won't let you."

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Jason threatened.

"Boys settle down." Lionel said coming in the room. "Chloe, so nice to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same."

"Chloe, my dear. You will stay married to my son.' Lionel said stepping in front of her.

Jason pushed Lionel back. "You Luthor's are pathetic. Have to threaten people to get what you want." Jason said.

"That's the way to get by in the real world." Lionel said. "As I recall you used to be that way."

"I've changed."

"Right. Because you love Chloe, and you want to have a family with another's man wife. It's not happening."

"Actually it is." Chloe said. "I'm not scared of you anymore Lionel."

"You ungreatful little bitch!" Lionel said ready to slap her.

Jason stepped forward and punched Lionel in the face.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" Jason yelled.

They started fighting.

Chloe looked at Lex and he nodded. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Lionel. "That's enough father."

"Lex, point that gun somewhere else." Lionel said.

"This is the last time you ever hurt anyone." Lex said.

"Lex, you should be shooting Jason for taking your wife!"

"No. I should be shooting you for all the misery that you brought into our lives and all the innocent people you killed because of your experimetns."

"Lex, don't you cross me. You remember what happened last time."

"I remember. You say you love me but you tried to kill me! What kind of father are you?"

"The kind that wanted what's best for my son!"

"You know dad we do have something in common."

"What?"

"We both killed our own fathers." He said and shot Lionel straight in the heart.

Lionel had the look of shock on his face before he fell over.

"It's over." Jason said.

"Yeah." Lex said. "Like I said at least he can't hurt anyone anymore."

"And you can have the life that you always wanted." Chloe said.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. For everything. You two should leave. I better call the cops."

"What are you going to tell them?" Jason said.

"That he tried to kill me. It's not like he hasn't before. Hope you two are happy."

"Thanks. You too." Chloe said.

"We should go." Jason said.

Chloe looked at Lex for a minute then left.

ooooo

One month later...

Chloe and Jason bought a house and got married. It was a small wedding with just close friends. Chloe was watering plants that she had bought for their front porch when Lex pulled up.

"So, house married life treating you?"

"Great. I even started decorating while Jason got a job as a teacher."

"I'm just glad your finally happy. You've always deserved it."  
"So do you."

"I just wanted to stop by and give you these." He said handing it to her.

"What's this?"

"The reason why my father had it in for your family. I copied every file he had and turned it into the police. You should be safe now."

"Thank you, Lex."

"Take care." He said getting back in his car and driving away.

Jason came out and watched him leave.

"What did he want?" he asked kissing her.

"To give me, Lionel's files."

"Why?"

"He said it has to do with the reason why Lionel hated my family."

"You going to open it?"

They sat down on the porch swing and she looked at it. "Oh my god."

"What?" Jason asked.

"Lionel and my mother used to date."

"Your kidding?" He said shocked.

"They were supposed to get married when my father showed up. She dumped Lionel and married my dad instead."

"It's a good thing she did." Jason joked.

"Lionel, drove my mother insane because she chose my dad instead of him."

"That could have been you if Lionel was still alive."

She closed the file. "I don't really care. Lionel, is dead that's one reason to celebrate."

"You got that right." Johnation said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jason asked shocked.

"We all brought house warming gifts." Martha said.

"You didn't have too." Chloe said.

"Well you've got a baby on the way. Your going to need all the help you can get." Clark said.

"Your just happy that their going to name you as the baby's Uncle." Lois said.

"So your the Aunt." Clark said.

"Well you could be it's real Uncle if you'd just give in." Lois said.

"I told you. When the times right." Clark said.

"That's my boy." Johnathon said.

"Well at least this kids going to have a lot of love." Chloe said.

"That's right." Martha said.

"Why don't you guys come in. We'll show you the place." Jason said.

"I have to warn you it''s not ready yet." Chloe said.

"You should see Clark's room." Lois said smirking.

"My room is not that bad. At least I can find stuff that I'm looking for." He said.

"Yeah, yeah superboy." Lois said as they all went in.

ooooooooo The End oooooooooo

**Author's Note: So what did you guys think? I didn't really want to make Lex out as the bad guy. Just Lionel. Like I said before it's been 2 years since I've seen Smallville and I hope I did the characters just right. Though I couldn't really remember if Lionel killed his father or not so sorry if it's an error. Hope you enjoyed it. It was my first Smallville story. Should I do another one with Chloe and Jason?**


End file.
